


We got to go to random Spring Break Bar!  It's Dollar Body Shot Night!  I'm Pretty Sure We'll Die if We Go to Random Spring Break Bar  aka  Dean Winchester and Body Shots

by kimstheworst



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Shots, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Ghoul, Kesha - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Smut, Smut Ficlet, Spring Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimstheworst/pseuds/kimstheworst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and the reader go down to Spring Break to stop a ghoul.</p><p>Of course, that means that body shots must be done.  Because, of course, that would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We got to go to random Spring Break Bar!  It's Dollar Body Shot Night!  I'm Pretty Sure We'll Die if We Go to Random Spring Break Bar  aka  Dean Winchester and Body Shots

“This place makes me feel ancient!” you screamed over what you thought might be dubstep playing over the club’s soundsystem.

Spring Break in a warm resort town. It was all 19 year olds with control issues and little to no regard for the basic social contract. Glow in the dark drinks, glow sticks, white tshirts. Everything neon. Drinks made for children with too much pucker and curacao. Even when you had been that age this type of thing was just not your idea of fun. 

What made Dean think you and him, ok you mostly, would be able to blend right into the rowdy crowd?

“If you’re ancient, then I’m a dinosaur.”  
He had a point. He was a few years your senior. Just how many, well, the perpetual 29 year old wasn’t exactly forthcoming with that info.

“D.I.N.O.S.A.U are a dinosaur! O.L.D.M.A.N. You’re just an old man. Hittin’ on me, what? You need a cat scan!” you sang at Dean

“What the hell was that?” he asked.

“It’s a song!” you protested.

“That’s a song?! Why?” he said, outraged.

“This exact occasion?” you guessed.

You were there in that bar on that night because it was two days into Spring Break and already the fete boasted a non-negligible body count. You’d figure that would put a damper on the proceedings-what would seem to the normies an apparent serial killer running amok, but it seemed nothing could squelch the tenacity of the younger generation’s yolo-ness. Fucking yolo. 

You and Dean, of course, knew better. This wasn’t your ordinary run of the mill serial killer. No that you could leave to the likes of Dexter Morgan to take care of. No, you knew this was actually the work of a ghoul feasting upon the unsuspecting youths. A ghoul who was enticed by easy pickings. A ghoul who was sure to be at dollar body shot night. 

An overly tanned gentleman, who probably sold all manner of illegal substances on the side in addition to his job as club MC, bellowed into a megaphone from the bar. 

“Body shot hour! All you fly little shorties…” (seriously who talked like that?) “step right up and make some new friends.”

And with that, a disappointing amount of young ladies hopped up to the bar each taking their turn to be licked by complete strangers. 

“Well, this is incredibly hygienic.” complained Dean.  
“I’m gonna do it.” you said.  
“What?” he turned to you completely flabbergasted.  
“Ghouls are attacking drunk kids. There are some super obvious drunk kids.” you indicated, pointing toward the bar. “Hi, my name is bait.” you concluded already pushing your way toward the bar, not even giving Dean a chance to argue.

You were able to wedge yourself in line after a hot mess of a girl. God bless youth. This girl probably wouldn’t even have a hangover the next day. Hot Mess had tequila unceremoniously slurped off her body and proceeded to messily make out with the lucky gentleman caller she had been paired with.

In the distance you could hear someone bellow "Spring Break! Show Me Yo Tits!" 

Your turn next. Megaphone helped you up on to the bar and you lied down. A guy a few years your junior, sporting a trucker hat and blue mirrored aviators deftly volunteered to be paired with you. 

“Yeah! I want the cougar!” he bellowed in your general direction.

Que la fuck?! You weren’t that much older than him. 

Douchey Zygote sidled up to you, a lecherous grin on his face. 

“Hey, once I lick you up and down we can get out of here and you can return the favor.” he breathed and coupled it with the most cringe inducing wink in the history of cringe inducing winks. 

Dean pushed through the crowd to the bar, shoving Douchey Zygote out of the way.  
“Hey man, I was first.” complained Douchey Zygote.  
Dean just stared him down, waves of pure alpha wafting off of him. DZ shrank away. 

You couldn’t help the smile that curled around the lime you held in your mouth as Dean licked a stripe up your stomach. He sprinkled salt on the wet strip only to lick it back up. He flicked his eyes up to yours with a wink and sucked the tequila out of your belly button gently, licking up the little bit that had spilled out onto your side. In a flash, he was biting and sucking the lime from your mouth. He turned his head and spat it out, before returning his mouth to yours, cradling your head up towards his for a kiss. You sat up on the bar following his mouth and pulled him into a tight embrace. Your hand went to the back of his neck and ran up into his hair as you curled your bodies into each other. 

The motel room door banged open as you two stumbled in, you leading him backwards into the darkness. Dean kicked the door closed behind you as his hands groped up your back and under your shirt. He slipped the shirt off your body and dropped it on the floor, deftly pressing you up against the wall.

Keeping his mouth on yours, he wiggled out of his leather jacket leaving him in his grey tshirt. You made out roughly against the wall, his hands twisting into your hair as you felt down his back. You gripped him by the shoulders and he stumbled backwards as you pushed him away. A grin spread across his face, pleased at your roughness. You stepped toward him and spread one palm against his chest, pushing him down onto the bed so that he was sitting on the edge. 

You straddled his lap, and pulled his shirt off, tossing it across the room. You pushed him back onto the bed holding his arms above his head as you assaulted his mouth with your lips and tongue. Your kisses trailed down his jaw and his neck, as you let his hands go free. Your mouth went straight for the tattoo on his chest, your kisses peppering the anti-possession mark. 

His hands felt up your back and tugged at your bra fruitlessly. Losing patience, Dean reached for the knife tucked into the waist of his pants and reaching behind you, cut it off with one swipe. You gasped, smacking his chest when you realized what he’d done.

“Oh, you are paying for that, mister. Do you know how much bras cost?”  
“I always thought bras were overrated.” he defended himself, kissing down your chest to your newly liberated breasts. 

Gripping your waist he flipped the two of you and continued gently sucking and nipping at your breasts. He kissed a trail down your stomach, stopping at your waistband. He paused and looked up at you.

“Pants off time?” he asked already knowing the answer.  
“Hellz yeah.” you replied confidently.

Dean unbuttoned your pants and tugged them and your underwear off in one fluid motion. He stood up, unbuttoning his jeans and flipped his shoes off his feet sending them sailing across the room and into the tv and mirror, respectively.

“Shit.” he exclaimed with a mischievous grin.  
“Oh well.” you said laughing.  
Dean then wiggled out of his pants, by shimmying his hips in a goofy little dance. 

You crawled toward him on the bed and stood up on your knees. You tugged him toward you by the waistband of his boxer briefs and peaked down the front of his underwear at what you had in for you. Oh, it was going to be a good night. 

You looked up at him with a smirk and a wink before plunging your hand in and palming his growing erection. He moaned under your touch bending his body over yours to grasp you by the back of the neck and pull you into a deep kiss. 

His eyes started to flutter, his body on the edge of climaxing by your hand alone.  
“Stop. stop.” he said, pushing you back on the bed. You pulled your body up to the headboard. Dean pulled his underwear off and followed you down the bed, his body hovering over yours, his cock fully erect and waiting. 

His lips returned to yours as he balanced on one forearm while his other hand made a trail down your body landing at your clit. You gasped at his rough calloused touch as he began rubbing you in circles.

“Oh god. That feels so good. Don’t stop.” you begged.  
“I don’t intend to.” he breathed into your neck. “You ready?” Dean asked.  
You nodded yes. 

His hand left your clit for a moment to guide the tip of his dick into your ready and waiting pussy. He slid in slowly, waiting for you to adjust. 

When you nodded okay, his hand returned to you clit and he began rocking into you in earnest. Slowly gaining momentum. Each thrust setting a million synapses off in your brain. 

He snaked an arm around your waist and pulled you up into his lap. You began rocking together as he thrust roughly up into you. You moved together, pressing and pulling. He laid a trail of light bites along your neck and collarbone. You rolled your hips into him, deepening his thrusts as they hit your g spot and you moaned loudly in pleasure. 

“Oh god. I’m close. I’m close.” you pleaded.  
“Right there with you, baby.” he groaned.

The pleasure mounted within you as your body spasmed with ecstasy. Dean was right there with you, exploding inside of you, his eyes squishing up in intense pleasure. You collapsed against each other, sweaty and spent and just held each other. 

After a few minutes Dean eased you off his lap. You fell onto the pillows. Dean red faced and still panting, flopped down next to you. 

“Shit.” Dean said wiping a hand down his face. “I didn’t mean to finish in you. I’m sorry.”  
“I’m on the pill. You’re clean. I’m clean. We’re fine.” you assured him.  
“Oh, thank god. I mean…yeah. thank god.” he said.  
“We’re so fucking hot.” you said.  
“Oh yeah. Up top.” He agreed.  
You and Dean both threw your hands up for a high five. And then laughed at the absurdity of the gesture. Dean held onto your hand and rubbed circles on the back of it. He snuck and arm around your shoulders pulling you to his chest and absent mindedly drew patterns on your shoulder to match the ones on the back of your hand.

“D.I.N.O.S.A.U.R. A dinosaur…” you sang quietly.  
“No!” Dean yelped at you tossing a pillow at your face.  
You rolled over and attacked him with kisses in a mock wrestling move pinning him to the bed by grasping him around the torso.

You fell asleep like that, arms around his body, your head on his chest, his arm lying protectively against his back and a smile on both your faces.

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly written because I've seen a lot of one shots lately that involve body shots and they rarely seem to understand how body shots actually work. 
> 
> Also, this is the first thing I've written that has any sort of graphic sex in it, so that's why that part sucks.
> 
> I must admit every time I read "tip of his dick into your ready and waiting pussy." I laugh my ass off, but I figure it's ok because it's in keeping with the jokey tone of the rest of the piece. 
> 
> Comments are always welcome.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (Title inspired by John Mulaney - "Man, we got to go to O'Halligans tonight! It's nickel shot night! ...I'm pretty sure we'll die if we go to O'Halligan's.")


End file.
